


Unbreakable Heaven

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott and Theo fall into a friends with benefits relationship. Theo thinks it’s going to be easy. No feelings. Just sex. Except of course it’s not that simple.





	Unbreakable Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted “Scott/Theo FWB College AU”.  


Theo's hands are clenched into the sheets as he pants into the pillow. Scott's a heavy weight above him as he pushes his body forward. His hips jerk, drawing a low moan from Theo, before he stills, his head resting against Theo's back. 

He doesn't linger long before pulling out and rolling away from Theo. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair before sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

Theo doesn't look at him as he gathers his clothes and quickly throws them on. He stops to smack Theo's ass, muttering a tired "see you tomorrow" before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him. 

It's the same as it always is. Ever since they fell into bed three months ago. It had been easy then. Scott was his roommate. Someone he found attractive. He was a good fuck. That didn't mean it had to mean anything. 

They fuck each other because it's easy. Because they're both here. That's all it is. 

Or at least that's all it's supposed to be. 

But lately it's been getting harder to be okay with that. There's such a difference in who they are outside the bedroom. They laugh and talk and grow closer. They're friends. 

Theo's having trouble separating Scott his friend from the man he's fucking. 

He tells himself to ignore the growing feelings he's having for Scott. He doesn't want to risk ruining what they have and possibly losing him. Having Scott in his bed is better than not having him at all. 

It's all going well. Theo lasts another three months without slipping up. Sure, his feelings continue to grow, getting into dangerous territory he's not prepared to examine. 

It's hard at times like these when he has Scott spread out beneath him. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, his lips turned up into a half smile. 

The moonlight is spilling in through the break in the curtain, making Scott almost seem to glow. 

He looks beautiful like this. He looks beautiful all the time but like this… it's different. No one else sees him like this. It's a moment saved for them. At least for now.

Theo's hand clinch in the sheets on either side of Scott's head. He can't think right now. He shouldn't be. Not when he has Scott moaning under him, his hands clawing at Theo's back. 

Theo moves faster. He needs to. Needs the pleasure of a quick fuck to remind him what this is. 

Except Scott moves a hand to his hips, stilling him. His eyes open, an emotion in them Theo can't identify. 

"Theo," he whispers. "Go slow tonight."

Theo knows he should say no. They don't do slow. Show is dangerous. But with the way Scott is looking at him he finds it impossible to say no. 

He moves his hips languidly, memorized by the way Scott throws his head back, moaning Theo's name. Theo lowers his head, burying it in Scott's neck. He can't look at him. Not right now. It's too much. 

Scott's hands are moving lightly against his skin. He's murmuring encouragement against his ear and Theo breaks. He comes apart in Scott's arms, Scott following soon after. 

He rolls away, facing the wall as he waits for Scott to leave. The bed shifts but Scott doesn't go anywhere. His fingers trace across the skin of Theo's back for a moment before they're gone. 

Theo lies still, afraid to move. Afraid that if he does Scott will come to his senses and leave. He's not sure how long he stays there, staring at the chipping paint on the wall.

When he finally turns his head to see Scott curled on his side facing him. He has a hand stretched out in the empty space between them. He's asleep. 

Theo carefully turns to face him, his eyes taking in the sight of Scott's still form. He looks peaceful like this. The stress of the day seeming to fall away. 

It's then that Theo realizes he can't keep this up. His heart is too far gone. Any more time with Scott, having him but not really having him will kill him when he inevitably leaves. 

He's just not sure how to tell Scott without giving himself away. 

For a few days he doesn't have to worry about it. They both get busy with finals and there's no time. Sure, Theo would love to have the outlet to release some of his stress. But he doesn't go there. This distance might be just what he needs. 

Except one night Scott comes home, clearly tired from his day. He takes one look at Theo sprawled across the couch and collapses against him. Theo stills as Scott nuzzles into his neck. 

"Long day?" He asks, trying to keep his voice under control. 

"So long," Scott muttered. He sighs and shifts his weight, releasing a low groan of pleasure. "God I needed this."

Theo opens his mouth to say something, but then Scott is there, his lips finding his and his tongue licking into his mouth. 

For a moment Theo forgets he wanted to stop this, too lost in the feeling of Scott moving against him. 

"Come on," Scott pants against his lips. "I need to feel you."

Scott's hand moves from his thigh, brushing over his already growing erection, to the zipper of his pants. It would be so easy for Theo to give in. To let Scott work his pants off him. To touch him. Fuck him. 

But then he thinks of Scott leaving. Of facing another night of feeling used and alone. He can't do it. 

He pushes Scott's off him and stands up, "No."

"Is everything alright?" Scott asks.

"I can't do this," Theo tells him. 

"Yeah sure," Scott says. "If you're not feeling it tonight…"

"It's not just tonight, Scott," Theo sighs. "I want to stop this."

"Stop? You want to break up?"

Theo stills, looking down at Scott, his face pinched in confusion. "Break up?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to end things," Scott says, getting to his feet. Theo can see the hurt there. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You…" Theo stares at him, his mind working to process Scott's words. "We're dating?"

Scott's brow furrows, "Yeah of course. At least, I thought we were. Wait… are you telling me you didn't know?"

"No!"

"Do you not want to be?"

"Of course I do!" Theo shouts, admitting out loud what he's been afraid to even think about for months. "But I thought you didn't want anything serious."

"How could you think that?" Scott asks him. 

"You always leave after we have sex," Theo says. "Always. Except that one night a few days ago. I just thought… I don't know. I thought that that's all you wanted from me."

"It's not," Scott says, taking a few steps closer. "It's definitely not. I just thought you wanted to sleep alone and didn't want to push you."

"We're a pair of idiots," Theo mutters.

"We are," Scott smiles, bringing a hand up to Theo's cheek. "But this idiot has something important to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Scott takes a deep breath, his thumb brushing against his skin. "Will you officially be my boyfriend?"

Theo feels his lips lifting up into a smile, a giddy laugh escaping him. He kisses him, pouring everything he's feeling into it. He kisses him until his head starts to spin and he has no choice but to pull back. 

"What do you think?" Theo asks, brushing his thumb across Scott's bottom lip. 

"I think I need to hear you say it," Scott says. "You know, just so I know we're on the same page."

"Yes," Theo tells him. "I'll be your boyfriend. Officially."

Scott grins, pulling him in for another kiss. It's softer than any of their kisses have been before. Theo melts into it. 

When Scott leads him back to his room he knows that starting tonight he won't be falling asleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
